The invention of the present application relates to mailboxes of the rural type and is particularly concerned with a signal associated with such a mailbox which will inform the owner of the mailbox that mail has been deposited therein.
It is common for mailboxes in rural areas to be located at a considerable distance from the residence of the owner. Since it is unfeasible to keep a continuous watch on the box and since a comparatively long trip will be required, where the distance from the highway to the house is great, to determine whether mail has been delivered, it is desirable to have means whereby a resident can be informed that mail has been placed in his mailbox by the mail carrier.
A number of devices are known for conveying such information to the box owner. Among these are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,670,897 and 3,026,024. However, many such devices require some positive extra action on the part of the mail carrier or are so constructed as to be easily damaged or require frequent adjustment. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mailbox with means for signaling that the box contains mail, which means will maintain its adjustment, will be protected from damage, and will not require any action by the mail carrier other than placing the mail in the box.